


Space

by tangiblewhimsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangiblewhimsy/pseuds/tangiblewhimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is a relative concept. A person can be sitting right next to you and feel as though they are 252,711† miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2012 January fanfiction contest at [oretachinosong](http://oretachinosong.livejournal.com). Many thanks to nicefinalbeam for the prompt.

_Tens of millions of years ago the solar system was young._

All little boys want to be astronauts. Ohno can't remember wanting to be one himself, but he's willing to believe it was true. After all, there were plenty of things he had forgotten, and he hadn't been a little boy in a very long time. Maybe he could even use the excuse today. People tended to call him 'spaced out' or even 'space cadet'. Ohno doesn't particularly like being called these things as an adult, but he can admit it's hard to deny his tendency to get lost.

Not lost in thought, not even lost inside his own head most of the time. Ohno has never found a way to really explain what happens when his attention wanders, although many people seem to find this just as charming as the fact he isn't completely aware of his surroundings at times. So long as he isn't causing trouble, Ohno figures, he can let people be amused and just let himself be.

_Before the Earth was complete, a cosmic giant gave it a bump..._

Sho likes being close to people. He could make up a bunch of excuses, but the fact is that Sho likes being affectionate. He's good friends with Nino, partially for this very reason. Sho always admires Nino's ability to smoothly ingratiate himself in a group of people. Sho knows that he's very friendly himself, but Nino just makes it look so easy.

Especially with Ohno.

Sho wants to know Ohno, to be good friends with him and to be able to talk easily. Ohno is quiet, though, and as much as Sho hates to admit it? Ohno makes him nervous. He listens to Sho, probably more than anyone else ever has. But Ohno also rarely comments, just smiles serenely at Sho and makes him feel like he's talking too much. Sho can't count the number of times he's tried to talk to Ohno, only to end up sitting next to him in an awkward silence on the couch.

Only he can. 47. Sho has been trying for a long time to have just one conversation with Ohno by himself and he has so far failed 47 times.

_...knocking out a piece of rock from the Earth's body._

They shouldn't be doing this. Sho knows Ohno's drunk, and Ohno knows Sho's just as drunk. They'd been left alone at the bar, but that was no excuse.

Sho hisses, Ohno's nails grazing his spine as they pull at Sho's shirt. There is a moment, a break. A pause during which they catch hasty breaths and the fog clears just enough.

Sho hesitates. Ohno is looking at him, straight at him, with more focus than Sho can remember seeing anywhere outside of dance and performance.

Ohno pushes forward and tells Sho that he has his full attention.

_That was when the Moon flew off and into space._

They still aren't talking.

Ohno thinks that he should, but he's not sure if Sho wants to. Sho was the one who was up and awkwardly rushing about the morning after. It gives Ohno the distinct impression that Sho regrets everything. Ohno isn't sure if he has a right to, but the way Sho no longer really looks at him makes him feel empty, like there's a space left from where Sho had been that night.

Sho looks over and accidentally catches Ohno's eye. Ohno smiles and gives a little wave, but he sees the way Sho's own smile freezes on his face.

Ohno's insides wilt.

_Before it could go too far, however..._

Sho knows he's handling things badly. The problem is that he doesn't know what to do, he's never made this kind of mistake before.

Ah, and he really hates thinking of it as a mistake. It hadn't been talking, but it had been so much more. Sho can remember the things Ohno's body said to him, the way they had conversed without words. It was so much better than Sho had thought he could achieve.

Sho wishes that it had made everything better, but he's finding that it's impossible to talk to Ohno now. He wants to, he does! But every time Ohno smiles at him now, he chokes.

Which is why Sho wishes Ohno had chosen a better time to ambush him than when he's getting a cup of coffee.

_...the Earth's gravity pulled it back._

“Hi,” Ohno says.

“Hi,” Sho says back.

 

 

†This figure was converted from 406,700km, the distance between the Earth and the moon listed by wikipedia.  
‡The moon's origins as described in this fic are inspired by the Giant Impact Hypothesis.


End file.
